


When Homophobia Brings About It's Worst Enemy.

by Anonymous



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Basically 2k of Sexual Tension, Kissing, M/M, Slurs, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Thought Projection, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, friends to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex is hot, and Jhye is beautiful. I think they'd be wonderful :) and very naughty.
Relationships: Alex Carey (Cricket RPF)/Jhye Richardson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	When Homophobia Brings About It's Worst Enemy.

“Kez?”

“Coming!”

Alex stuffs his wallet into his pocket, alongside his keys and phone, before dashing out to the doorway.

Jhye is standing against the doorframe, in his signature black sweats and grey hoodie, with a knowing stare.

He’s so goddamned _pretty._ The hoodie (that he’s got covering his head because he’s Jhye and that’s what he does) only brightens the sparkles in his eyes and makes him look just that little bit younger, more innocent, but the slight stubble across his cheeks contrasts it perfectly.

Alex gets a little lost in his eyes until he realises that he’s on the receiving end of a very unimpressed stare.

“What!?”

“The room card, Kez.”

“Dammnit.”

Jhye only grins, and rolls his eyes, plucking it from the holder beside the door and tucking it into Alex’s back pocket, before pushing himself off the frame so they can get going.

Kez blinks in mild shock, with a bemused smile on his face as he tugs the door shut, very quietly.

However, not quietly enough, because Jhye gives him a piercing glare, combined with an _“Shhhhhhh! Tim will fucking kill us if we disturb Steve!”_ He raises his hands in surrender and tries his damned best not to burst into laughter because Jhye trying to boss him around might be one of the most endearing things he’s ever experienced in his life.

The younger looks like he’s two seconds from losing it as well, and that’s only confirmed when he takes Kez’s hand and pulls them both into the lift, like teenagers trying to sneak out of home for some illicit adventure.

It’s a bit like that, he supposes. Because Jhye should definitely be asleep or talking to a girlfriend, or whatever it is that Young People do nowadays.

“So, why’d you want to go get coffee at 11pm? Shouldn’t you be drinking milk and going to bed?” Jhye looks incredibly unimpressed once again, and the keeper can only grin cheekily.

“You offering something then? Promise I’ll be good…”

Alex’s eyes widen in shock as he chokes on his breath, and Jhye snorts, trying his absolute best to suppress legitimate _cackles._ “Oh my _god,_ I wish I’d taken a photo of that, Christ you looked like you just saw Painey and Steve mid-”

“THAT’LL DO JHYE THANK YOU!” Alex can barely keep a straight face as he pulls Jhye out of the lift and into the Adelaide promenade. “Answer the question!”

“Just, felt like it...” Suddenly Jhye looks a lot less confident, and much less sure of himself. “If you didn’t want to-”

“Of course I wanted to, are you kidding me?! Disobey Mr Captain Paine’s instructions to get caramel frappucinos at unforgivable hours of the night, with my favourite fast bowler? Wouldn’t even have to ask.”

Jhye grins, all tooth and sparkling eyes and Alex might just _combust._

“Even if you’re a cheeky brat.”

“Well, you do nothing to help that.”

“You’re right. I spoil you way too much. I’ve created a monster,” he laments, rolling his eyes as he holds open the door. Jhye’s eyes follow the line of his bicep, which disappears into the sleeve of his shirt, and Alex gives his younger teammate a headshake of disapproval. “Keep it to yourself, darling.”

“Hmm. How unfortunate. I have _such_ good ideas,” Jhye trails off with a grin.

Alex shoves him inside with another roll of his eyes, and a bit of a flap of his hands to his face. The younger looks up at the overhead menu happily, rocking forward and back onto his heels and tiptoes, letting his eyes slip shut at the comforting smell of coffee, and Alex’s heart does things in his chest.

When the smaller brunette heads up to order, Alex jumps in behind him, and rattles off his regular, tapping his card over the machine before Jhye can even think about arguing.

“Hey!”

“Shush.”

“I doubt Tim is tracking us here Kez. Why did you pay for me?”

“Felt like it,” Alex responds with an incredibly soft smile and a light hip check. “To spoil you and all that…”

Jhye can’t keep the smile off his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The barista hands them their cups, but Alex doesn’t make to leave, only leans against the side of the counter. Jhye squints at him in confusion. “Don’t you want to add your excessive amounts of caramel?”

Jhye blinks in surprise, and nods.

Kez smiles behind his coffee cup. They make their way back to the hotel, walking through brightly lit streets, bustling for the hour that it is. There are groups of uni students, couples walking around holding hands, and some coming home from late nights at the office.

They’re almost back to their hotel, when someone from across the street decides to be extremely bright and yell out at them. _“HEY!”_ Alex’s stance immediately changes, and he tugs Jhye slightly closer, keeping their hands locked. “You’re fags! You’re sinning! You sick people need help!”

The younger doesn’t look remotely frightened. Actually, he looks quite… uh… enraged.

Alex, who’s been Out for a while, simply rolls his eyes and continues walking, until he realises that he can’t- because Jhye is standing stock-still in the middle of the footpath, glaring at this asshole.

 _“Jhye!”_ he whisper-yells, _“what are you doing!?”_

“Oi! Yeah you, yeah, I’m talking to you, I hope you choke on a bag of dicks!”

Alex coughs out a laugh despite his best efforts. “Jhyie, babe-”

The person puts a hand on their hip, and Kez almost doubles over in laughter at Jhye’s mimicking action.

“And another thing!” Jhye holds up a middle finger, before lodging a hand into Alex’s shirt and drawing him closer, whispering _“teach him a lesson?”_ with such a cheeky expression that the keeper can’t help himself.

“Fuck yes.”

Alex leans down gently, caressing Jhye’s jaw before pulling him upwards, breathing against his lips for just a moment. The younger’s breath hitches, as Kez’s hand reaches back toward his hair to tug softly, just demanding enough, before bracing the side of his neck as he _finally_ presses their lips together.

Jhye’s not happy with just that, and makes a small sound of encouragement from the back of his throat as Alex’s tongue flicks over his bottom lip, and obliges him with another soft peck. He groans unhappily, and throws his head back, exposing the column of his neck, and the keeper feels his throat run dry.

He runs his thumb over the smooth expanse of skin, and the younger brunette’s body arches forward so forcefully, that Alex has to hook an arm under his back to keep him upright. There’s a quiet groan of satisfaction that Alex can feel more than hear, as he bites gently at Jhye’s lower lip, and fuck that’s intoxicating. 

Alex wants to hear it _again,_ so he catches the sensitive flesh between his teeth, humming contentedly as Jhye honest to god _whimpers,_ fingers digging into the flesh of his back.

“Come _here_ dammnit-”

Kez allows the demand, reaching forward and slotting their mouths together desperately, before ever so gently pushing his tongue into Jhye’s mouth. The younger whines softly, sucking at Alex’s tongue as his eyes roll back into his head.

They separate for a moment, and all Kez has is “you’re so pretty, and so fucking close-”

“Don’t think I’m close enough, actually… You could probably get me _a lot_ closer.”

“Tease,” Kez grins, nudging his nose against Jhye’s earlobe, nipping at it gently as he lets him back down onto two feet. He looks around, realising that there's no sign of the twat anywhere around. “Think we won,” he breathes out, and Jhye holds up a hand for a hi-five. 

-

“Why’d you decide to do that?” Alex asks as he drops Jhye off at his door.

“No one insults you like that. He had it coming. You’re just lucky we weren’t driving, cause I’d have run them over.”

It’s said with such a saccharine smile that Alex is almost mildly concerned. “Thank you,” is what he says instead, brushing some of Jhye’s hair aside. _I really like you._

The smaller brunette stands on his tip-toes, and presses the lightest of pecks to Alex’s jaw, before disappearing into his room. _I really like you too._

-

After that, it becomes so commonplace that they barely even realise it. Everyone else though… they happen to realise.

It’s a little difficult to miss.

At first, Adam and Marc think that it’s simply Kez being Kez, taking the newest member of their team under his wing. And Jhye gets away with a lot more than he should because Cam and Ash seem to think that Kez is “like a brother to him.”

“You treat him too well Kez, he’s going to be too high maintenance to keep a girlfriend.” Alex almost trips over thin air. Jhye pretends to be grumpy about it.

But there’s only so much you can fly under the radar with, especially when Jhye’s ability to be subtle- especially around Alex’s biceps and calves- is severely compromised, and when Alex’s protectiveness jumps out.

Like the day the Strikers play the Scorchers at Adelaide, and after the game Cam and Ash find Alex asleep in the Scorcher’s team room, with Jhye laying on top of him, fast asleep. 

“Kez!” Cam whispers quietly.

“Shh. Yes, Bangers? Can I help you?”

“It’s been an hour since the game finished, we can wake him if you want to-”

“I will murder you both without mercy if you so much as suggest moving him.”

It gets progressively worse, but neither of them will address it, and soon enough it becomes a game as to who can get away with more.

When they go to make their way out onto the field for ODIs, right before they step over the rope, Kez will take one of his gloves off and link pinkies with Jhye, like a little good luck and I believe in you.

And when they’re on tour, and Jhye is behaving like the typical Young Man he is, playing COD for hours on end, Alex will sit behind him on the couch, keeping Jhye held between his calves as he untangles the knots in his hair, running his hands through the brunette strands carefully.

Adam and Marc question him about it all the time, but Alex only ever grins and says ‘just mates’.

The point at which everyone decides they have Had Enough, is… well, eventful.

“Jhye.”

The _tiny_ (yes tiny) bundle of fast bowler in Alex’s lap does not respond.

“Jhyie?”

Still nothing. Kez smiles softly and pokes at the younger’s cheek, completely absorbed in his own world.

“Jhye!”

“Oh. Uhm. Yes, Ash?”

Ashton raises an eyebrow with a look of disbelief. “Do you want to explain yourself?”

“Hmm. No. I’m good, thanks.”

The keeper can’t help himself from laughing, shaking his head ruefully as he lets his fingers play gently under Jhye’s playing shirt. “Think ya might need to baby…”

Jhye shakes his head defiantly. “Nope. Why would that be?”

Cam blinks at him in extreme confusion. “B-because you’ve decided to go and make yourself at home on Alex’s lap?!”

The younger hums softly, nodding. “It’s a very comfortable lap.”

Alex is only very barely holding himself together. “Is that a problem?” he asks with a kind smile.

“God no, no complaints from me at all.”

 _Cheeky,_ Kez thinks, as he settles his arms around Jhye’s waist. “Hmm. Glad to know you’re satisfied.” Jhye’s face flushes like a tomato as the arms around his waist squeeze a little tighter, and as he feels the tip of Kez’s nose nudge gently against his spine. “You smell nice.” Jhye squirms and Kez laughs into his shirt.

“You mean I smell like you?”

Alex grins at the acknowledgement. “Absolutely.”

Cam pulls Jhye out of Kez’s arms and gives him a very pointed look.

“HEY! Put me back.”

“Only if you tell me why you’ve spontaneously decided that Alex’s thighs are your new choice of seating furniture?”

“Cause I couldn’t get to his face?”

“I’m sorry you WHAT-” Bangers looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm and Ash looks properly terrified.

Jhye is laughing so hard he thinks he’s going to pass out, so Alex pulls his young… friend… back onto his lap. His index finger traces a line over the bowler’s collarbone, trailing up to plush lips, and Jhye _shivers_.

“Cold, sweetheart?”

“N-no. Unless you’re offering to do something about it?”

Alex only leans back and tugs Jhye closer, whispering something into his ear, before biting at it softly. The younger’s eyes flutter shut momentarily.

“Ash, Cam?”

“Yes? Are you-”

“Can you leave?”

“Excuse me-”

“Unless you want to hear what I sound like when Kez is rearranging my-”

“JHYE!”


End file.
